The present invention relates to shoelaces and, more particularly, to anglets for shoelaces, which are prohibited from hooking up with each other when installed in the ends of the shoelace of a shoe.
Conventional shoelace anglets are commonly injection-molded from plastics. During installation, the shoelace anglet is internally covered with a layer of acetone, and then attached to the end of the shoelace, and then fixedly secured thereto by a heat press. This structure of plastic anglet is not durable in use, and tends to be removed from the shoelace when stretched. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, metal shoelace anglets are developed. A regular metal shoelace anglet comprises a front opening at one end, a rounded head at the other end, a crossed end slot in the rounded head, and a longitudinal split extended between the crossed end slot and the front opening. This structure of metal shoelace anglet is durable in use. However, the metal shoelace anglets may hook up with one another when put together during after fabrication or during surface treatment.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a metal shoelace anglet, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide shoelace anglets for shoes, which are easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide shoelace anglets for shoes, which are durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide shoelace anglets for shoes, which do not hook up with one another when put together. According to the present invention, the shoelace anglet has a front opening at one end thereof, a rounded head at an opposite end thereof, an end slot in the rounded head, a split extended between the end slot and the front opening, at least one protruding portion disposed at a first side of the split, and at least one recessed portion disposed at a second side of the split and adapted to receive the at least one protruding portion respectively. Because the at least one protruding portion respectively project into the at least one recessed portion, shoelace anglets do not hook up with one another when put together.